Fifty Years' War
The Fifty Years' War is a conflict from Final Fantasy Tactics. It takes place prior to the plot of Tactics, and is fought between Ivalice and Ordallia, its neighboring kingdom to the east. At the end of the war, many peasant soldiers were denied their pay, leading to the formation of the Corpse Brigade. Origin Ivalice was ruled by King Denamda II, while its neighbouring kingdom Ordallia is ruled by King Devanne III. Ivalice is defended by the Order of the Northern Sky Knights, led by Ramza's father Barbaneth Beoulve, and the Order of the Southern Sky Knights led by Cidolfus Orlandeau. Another squad, the Order of the Eastern Sky also serve Ivalice under the leadership of Goffard Gaffgarion. Gustav Margueriff also served within the Order of the Northern Sky. Strife erupted at Zelmonia, a once independent province near to Ivalice's border and now under Ordallian rule. About a century ago, Ordallia invaded and assimilated Zelmonia as part of its territories. Ivalice had secretly provided means to weaken Ordallia; however, the Zelmonian nobles decided to petition for King Denamda's direct intervention. King Devanne III died without naming a successor. His cousin Varoi VI was named as successor, but King Denamda II proclaimed himself as rightful heir to the throne, being Devanne's uncle, and declared war against Ordallia. Events The Viura Campaign King Denamda II led the Ivalice army towards the Ordallian capital of Viura. On their way, knights of the three Orders fought valiantly, winning battle after battle. However, just as they were reaching the Ordallian border, King Denamda II fell ill. He died soon after, never able to return to his kingdom. The Ivalice army became lost and confused due to their leader's death. The confusion was used as an opportunity for Ordallia to strengthen their army and defend the Ordallian borders. The war was fought fiercely, reaching to the point of stalemate. A successor to Denamda II, Denamda IV, was quickly pulled to the throne to replace his father. Romanda's invasion During the stalemate, Romanda's armies crossed the Rhana Strait in an invasion upon Ivalice. Romanda is a military nation ruled by King Varoi VI's blood relative. King Denamda IV and his Ivalice army held off the invasion through the aid of Fovoham's ruler Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington and his assassination squad Khamja. After three years of continuous fighting, Romanda was forced to retreat. King Denamda IV was a fearless warrior who personally led his armies in battles against the combined forces of Romanda and Ordallia. The outbreak of Black Death within Romanda also led to their retreat. Denamda IV's death With Romanda's retreat, Ivalice continued on with the war against Ordallia. However, Demanda IV died suddenly, believed to be assassinated. He was succeeded by King Ondoria Atkascha III, although the king was a weak-willed man and unfit to rule, and all his decisions are made by Queen Louveria. Ordalia's ruler Varoi VI also died, and was replaced by Prince Lennard. Due to Ondoria's weakness, Ordallia forced Ivalice to cease fighting in the war. Ivalice's surrender The last battle fought between Ivalice and Ordallia took place in Zeltennia, and though the Knights of the Orders fought bravely, Ordallia manages to invade Zeltennia. Finally, Ivalice and Ordallia agreed to a treaty, in which mutual peace was acknowledged between them, though whispers persist that in reality, Ivalice had surrendered. Aftermath After the Fifty Years' War ended, Ivalice suffered a great loss as the people began to harbour ill-feelings and dissatisfaction to the nobles and the royal family who placed them into the meaningless war. Farmers frequently staged riots and revolt, and many had turned banners to join the Corpse Brigade. Ivalice's economy suffered as payments could not be made to the knights who had fought in the war due to the large amount of spending on weapons and defences. Due to this, many were discharged from the army, and with less food and little money, there were high unemployment rates and higher disloyalty to the ruling factions. King Ondoria's two sons died, and the king adopts his own younger sister Princess Ovelia as his daughter. Soon after, Queen Louveria gives birth to Prince Orinus, which caused a conflict over who to become King Ondoria's successor. This will be the starting point for the War of the Lions. Rumors were spread of King Ondoria's failing health. Since his collapse during Prince Orinus' birthday celebration, it was obvious he was in the brink of death. His advisers, the Board of Chamberlains delivered news that he was getting better, but the people knew better. Soon rumors surfaced that Queen Louveria and other nobles had argued over his successor. Goffard Gaffgarion was dismissed from the Eastern Sky, and Gustav from the Northern Sky, both on true charges of misconduct during the War. Gaffgarion then turned to the life of a mercenary, claiming allegiance to the highest bidder. Category: Military conflicts